Is Blood Really Necessary?
by Princess Chisu
Summary: Draco's twin sister comes to Hogwarts from Durmstrang.Than Hermione must come to terms with her feelings for Draco.In the end DRHR.(rating may go up)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one::Secrets told  
  
"Our first student to be sorted is an honorary student from Durmstrang and she is a seventh year. Malfoy, Athena." A girl with jet black hair and silver eyes came forward. She had a rich tan, and clearly took after her mother, Narcisa Malfoy. Her brother looked up with intense eyes. Her eyes showed she was nervous. 'hm...you're a malfoy huh? You'd do wonderfully in Slytherin, but you have doubt. You're doubting your ability to follow your dark lord. You're brave, quick witted, smart, loyal, but doubtful. I know...' The hat then yelled out..."GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The shock on everybody's face, except the first years who had no clue what the big deal was, could not compare to that of Draco and Athena's. She stood and slowly walked to Gryffindor who were all glaring daggers. A Malfoy in Gryffindor. Her silver bright silver eyes seemed dull and clouded in worry and disappointment. Dumbledore seemed to be the first to recover.  
  
"Minerva, the sorting shall proceed?"  
  
"Of course Headmaster." the sorting continued on without much shock. Dumbledore stood, made his announcements then the food appeared. Athena ate little that night and all the boys stared. Seamus looked at her curiously,' How can someone so damn beautiful come from that sleezeball's family? Much less his sister!' Seamus then noticed her eyes on him.  
  
"Is there something wrong Finnigan?" the voice made Seamus go rigid with fright.  
  
"N-n-n-no....Malfoy."  
  
"Good, cuz I don't want a half blood lookin at my sister that way. Now, Athena, please come with me. I need to speak with you." Athena nodded and followed him into the hallway. "What happened? Why weren't you sorted into Slytherin?"  
  
"Hell if I know, it said something about having a doubt in my mind. Something about not believing in my Lord. I'm his fucking heiress if something happens to you, how could I have doubt?"  
  
"Athena, father isn't going to be happy about this."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice. Do you think I wanted to be put in a house with a bunch of mudbloods and goody-goodies?"  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to know that? I'm only worried about my baby sister."  
  
"Draco your two minutes older than me."  
  
"Thus you're my baby sister." Draco smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure if we talk it out with our mother first things won't be horrible, father respects mother, and they haven't seen you in years. We've missed you, I've missed you." Athena smiled adorable and Draco's heart went out to the poor child. They shared an adorable sibling moment together then returned into the hall, Draco gave her a look of sympathy before going to Slytherin, and glomped by Pansy Parkinson. Athena watched him, he always did have more luck than she, but he always took care of her. She sat at the end of the table and the Gryffindors tried to sit as far away as possible.  
  
As their schedules came in the next morning, Draco ran to his twin with his in hand. The Slytherin house thinking he was mad for even thinking of sitting on Gryffindor territory, but saw him sit with his sister. They looked at each other, then Slytherin saw Athena hug her brother teary eyed, as he whispered something into her ear. A howler flew to her hands at breakfast, from Lucious, saying she was a disgrace to the Malfoy name and she'd be severely punished, then sent back to Durmstrang, but Mrs. Malfor jumped into the howler yelling at Lucious saying she'd just gotten her baby girl home and was NOT sending her away to live with freaks, unless Draco accompanied her, knowing fully Lucious would not send away his ticket to becoming the next dark lord.  
  
Draco and Athena stood and left the great hall together, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of Gryffindor watched, disgusted with Athena. True she was a Malfoy, but to associate with a Slytherin, was even lower than being a Malfoy, in their opinions.  
  
"Hermione, does she talk in her sleep?"  
  
"No, but she did do something odd. She like went into a trance and started saying killing muggles and muggleborns was the reason she was created."  
  
"Doesn't make sense."  
  
"It makes perfect sense. She's the heiress to You-Know-Who, should something happen Draco. But if Draco stays alive, he gets everything in Voldemort's possession. She's just a backup, and in the meantime, just a follower, she was not created for a specific reason. Just an extra package in the whome, Draco and Athena, Athena will be Draco's follower and right hand person until he has children. Therefore, she's only good for helping rid the world of Muggles and Muggleborns."  
  
"Jeez, Hermione, the way you say it I almost feel sorry for the girl. ALMOST!" Ron said looking down.  
  
"Here's the worst part, Neither of them had a choice, they were promised to You-Know-Who, before Narcissa was even pregnant. That's what's sad. To offer your unconceived children as basically sacrifices, should they not want this."  
  
"Granger, we didn't know you cared. But, we assure you, Lucious is not one we'd want to disobey. We obey him, he gets us what we want. Works out quite nicely. And, we rid the world of trash like you in the proccess. Mudbloods are defiling things and are not worthy of learing the art of magic. As it is, that will all end soon. Oh, and we'd appreciate it if you didn't defile our name by calling out our names as if you're on a first name basis, because as it stands we are not, nor will ever be as so." Draco walked off leaving his sister to stare at his back.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry he said those rude things, please don't hate us for it. We love our father very much along with our mother. It erks him to know you'd think so lowly about his father that you'd compare him to us. Yes we are Malfoys, but totally different from our Father. As for loving him, we only love because he is our father. We hate what he does, but like Dray said. We are not ones to stupidly disobey him. Lucious is a powerful man, and very hard to ignore. True he was a bit selfish, still is for that matter, but he's our father still. Just because you're a muggleborn girl, you're not a bad person, but it's true, muggles were not supposed to know about the magic world, but then these stupid witches and wizards go off and marry muggles and have off spring. Because of that, Magic learned to skip generations, that's what happened to you. it skipped your parents. You really don't have any business being here, but the purebloods are going to stop this. I can't do anything about, neither can Draco, so we roll with it. Just remember, when Draco says that, he doesn't think you're a bad person, just that you have dirty blood. Which is true. Muggles aren't supposed to know, but they do, that's what makes them dirty. You have that blood, but little do you or Draco, or my father know, but you are pureblooded."  
  
Hermione was absorbing all of this."I am so not a pureblood. It isn't possible, both my parents are muggles."  
  
"True, your legal parents, but they aren't your birth parents. At first I didn't know either, but at Durmstrang there was a woman teacher named Elizabeth Anne Lee Sisley. She had a picture of a girl, I duplicated it because I thought she was pretty. The teacher was like my mother away from my real mother. She said I reminded her of her daughter who is currently living with muggles(to her dislike). She said her name was LeeAnne Elizabeth Sisley, but when the muggles took her in, they changed her name to Hermione Elizabeth Granger. Now tell me Hermione, is your middle name Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Your mother teaches at durmstrang, here's the picture of you from your desk."  
  
"No doubt about it Hermione, that's you with us."  
  
"How did she get this pic?"  
  
"Your parents have kept in touch, but I believe I've said too much, good day." She walked away from the golden trio and sat at the end of the table by herself.  
  
Later that day, Athena was sitting through Herbology(the only class without her brother). Today the were dealing with Sun Blossoms, these were tricky pink flowers that if a shadow loomed over them, they'd fall asleep. If not asleep, they'd bite at whoever was trying to pick them up. Athena was currently tying back her hair as instructed by Professor Sprout. She was partnered with Neville longbottom who, not only was a clutz but, had the biggest crush on Athena. Hermione found it sweet he liked her. She also found it admirable that he got up the courage to ask her out, but she declined. She said she was too different from him and would only end up hurting him for what she was going to become. She couldn't even understand why he liked her seeing how she was following the guy who tourmented Neville's parents into St. Mungo's. How could he have simply come up to her and ask him out.  
  
She put on her gloves and picked up the plant carefully, as to avoid being bitten by the plant that was growling viciously in her hands. Harry had to admit, for a Malfoy she was kinda nice, and very beautiful. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Hermione walked down the halls. This was her free period and decided to take a stroll through the place she called her home 6 years now. She hated being in her common room because she dormed with Draco Lee Malfoy.'Oh how I hate him. His sister is nice though. Maybe he isn't too horrible. NO! He is just disgusting Dra-MALFOY! Great now I'm thinking of him as Dra-NO I won't think it!' Hermione shook the horrid thought from her mind and continued.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster?"  
  
"I wonder if you could do me a large favor?"  
  
"Sure. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Find me Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Sure thing, Headmaster." Hermione skipped off on her merry way to Ancient Ruins where she knew he was this period. She walked in having taken that clase last year. "Professor, Excuse me. The headmaster needs to see Malfoy." She said quietly so as not to disturb the class from their work, to no avail though. The second she walked in, they stared at her, trying to make out her inaudible words.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger has just informed me Headmaster Dumbledore needs to see you." Hermione and Draco silently walked towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Why are you coming with me, Granger?"  
  
"I have no class."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, will you please seat in my office, Miss Granger, you may as well." Hermione and Draco nodded and climbed the stairs to his office. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm not going to lie nor will I beat around the bush. Your father has murdered you mother and has been sentenced to life in Azkaban, as it is, you will get everything, at the age of twenty. But, for now, your legal gaurdians are Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Now I am sure you will not need to visit or anything, but you have been handed to their care. Your mother requested that. As for your sister, she left for Durmstrang again on your father's wishes. I'm sure Professor Sisley has taken it apon herself to adopt your sister." Draco's eyes were probably as wide as saucers, as were Hermione's.  
  
They slowly made their way up to their common room as Dumbledore had given them a week out of classes to sort out their emotions. Little did they know, Dumbledore had sealed their portrait so after that week should they leave without solving their differences, they would not be able to leave.  
  
They both went to their bedrooms, but Draco headed for the bath a little later.  
  
'I'm so dirty. BATH FOR ME' She thought cheerily climbing out of bed. She noticed Malfoy's door was opened wide, so she rapped softly on the bathroom door twice before opening it, and there he was, sleeping in the tub. The sight made want to giggle but she knew he was a light sleeper, so instead she tried to hold back. She was, however, thankful for the bubbles covering him. They were so thick all she could see was his chest, neck, and head. His beautiful silver-blonde hair hung in his eyes . She took out her camera Colin gave her for her last birthday and took a picture of Draco then zipped out of the room, in fear he'd heard the shutter click. She was right, he heard the camera and looked around the empty bathroom, then climbed lazily out of the cold bath.  
  
She hid the camera in her trunk and the newly developed photo of Malfoy sleeping in the bath was almost hidden before he burst in her room.  
  
"Ever hear of knocking, Sleeping Beauty?" She asked evilly.  
  
"Give me the picture and we'll call it even, ok?"  
  
"NO!" He took a few steps toward her, hand out stretched, awaiting the arival of the picture his eyes slanted in frustration and anger."Take another step, and ever kid in Hogwarts will see it tonight at dinner." He came up to her, his soft pale lips so close to her ear. He grabbed it out of her hand while she was shocked. He tore it to shreds and burnt them.  
  
"Go right ahead, Malfoy. I got the negatives. Let's see what the students think at dinner." She smiled evilly at his wide eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't do that!" Hermione came dangerously close to his lips with hers, he feel her slow light breaths on his lips.   
  
"Watch me." she whispered so lightly, he found it rather sexy. Actually, he found her sexy. 'Her honey tinted hair was soft and tame and straight. Her eyes were no longer dark brown but a warm brown with flecks of gold in them. She'd grown curves right where they were needed and had a very flat stomache, but not to skinny. She was perfect.' He shook the thought from his mind as she wandered into the bathroom, making sure the door was locked and put a charm on, so he couldn't use alahomora on it. She stripped down and got into the hot bath, enjoying the stinging sensation. Draco put his ear to the door as he heard her talking to herself. 'Hermione Granger. You, my lass, are my new prey.' Draco thought as he walked to his room, fully aware he was developing a crush on Granger. Little did he know, Hermione was thinking something of the same lines.   
  
"GRANGER!! I NEED TO DISCUSS SOMETHING WITH YOU! HEADMASTER TOLD ME TOO!" IT was a downright lie, and he was probably going to be smacked, but he knew it would tell him something he wanted to know.  
  
"SHIT! I forgot my clothes." Was all he heard from the inside, obviously speaking to herself. She came out wrapped in a towel.'Even better.' Was all MAlfoy could think as his eyes traveled down her body slowly, memorizing every curve and line he could see. His eyes came back to her slightly red face. "What, Malfoy?"  
  
"Sit on the couch, I have a feeling this will shock you." Hermione obidiently sat on the couch. Draco crossed the room." Ok two things, first, we have to organize a welcome to school dance.(A/N Remember this is the second day of classes.)" Hermione nodded her head."We have to attend together, being who we are. Anyways, second is that...well."  
  
"Just say it, Malfoy." Malfoy put his face close to her, his eyes showing something, she couldn't tell. Lust, affection, love, a combination of all three?  
  
"Well..." She opened her mouth to repeat her last line but his captured her lips in his. Her body taking control, lifted her arms around his neck and kissed back, their tongues dancing. His hands slipped to her waist, feeling her up. 'He's a totally great kisser. Probably had lots of practice. Damn he's sexy. I think I'm falling for Dra-' Her thought woke her up, she pulled out of the kiss and tried to pull out of his embrace, but didn't. His hand clung to the towel, if she ran, her towel would fall, she knew it and so did he.  
  
"You planned this!"  
  
"You responded."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Mya, I'm not letting you go. It's rude to storm away. If you want to be rude, be my guest, but I'm keeping the towel." He gave her an evil smile."You wanna play dirty, fine we'll play dirty." He leaned down and kissed her on the neck, to get a sharp gasp from Hermione. He noted her heart rate picked up. He'd found her sensual weakness... the neck. He began to bite softly. She moaned out almost sending him over the edge.'Dammit that's gonna leave me with a bloody mark!' she thught this as he released her from his mesmorizing hold."Let's see now, Hermione Elisabeth Granger's weakness is the neck. Now, are we gonna show that picture to the student body or shall I move up to incessant teasing?"  
  
"Damn you..." she had said so softly he almost didn't hear.  
  
"Yes, I may be eternally damned, but you know as well as the other girls in school I'm drop dead sexy. You can't deny it."  
  
"No I can't, Malfoy. You are, without doubt, the hottest guy in school, along with rude, careless, conceited, gittish, and forbidden to me." He smirked.  
  
"Ahhh, I see you've noticed, how kind. But I'm not forbidden to you, love. Just you don't know where to approach me. As I now know it's you neck where I shall approach you." He released her towel, causing it to come loose. He traced a finger down from her collar bone down, ever so slowly, to the valley between her breasts."But I have to wonder. If...there are any other...weaknesses to you...Miss Granger?"  
  
"As if I'd say."  
  
"You'd rather me find out on my own, cuz I will." Her eyes went wide. She pulled the towel tightly to her and ran off to her room. "Remember, we gotta work on the ball." He laughed and headed down for dinner. Hermione changed into a black silk spaghetti strap shirt. A red pleated mini skirt and her black platform boots to complete the look. She looked fabulous. She ran to dinner, forgetting to cover the now reddening hickey on her collar bone.  
  
"Hermione, where'd ya get the hickey?" Ron asked slowly.  
  
"Malfoy."She simply Shrugged it off.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?!"  
  
"Ron, calm down, I got a plan. Just sit back and watch." She hardly pointed her wand at the ceiling. and words flew across the ceiling.  
  
"LOOK!" somerandom first year pointed out the words on the ceiling.  
  
For years we all feared Draco Lee MAlfoy.  
  
What you all are about to witness is a once in a life time event.  
  
As I show you the new era of...  
  
SLEEPING BEAUTY!  
  
The picture of Draco sleeping in the tub came on the ceiling and everyone laughed, except one blonde. He looked at Hermione hurt. He'd expected a slap on the face, but not the humiliation. He didn't think she'd really do it. Oh boy was he gonna get revenge tonight, oh yes, he was going to get even with her... 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Hermione walked in after dinner still laughing about her prank.  
  
"Good evening, Granger." Draco said, as she walked past she looked at him, then sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Draco, you know it was all in good fun right? You're not gonna be a spoiled sport about it are ya?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"GOODY!" she couldn't help it, she hugged him. Draco's strong arms went around her. As she turned to leave, his arms encircled her waist.  
  
"But I'm gonna make you suffer." Her eyes went wide.  
  
"How?" For her answer, his lips started at her jaw and made their way down her neck slowly, to her it was painfully slow. Draco enjoyed teasing her. She needed to find his weakness. Experiment with him a little, but to do that, she'd have to have snogging sessions with him, and there was no way in hell Hermione Elisabeth Granger was going to do that, right? She trembled under his kisses. He easily scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to his room, laying her on his bed.  
  
"I'm really going to make you regret that move, Miss Granger." She would never admit it, but she trully loved how he kissed. He kissed her mouth softly. In one swift move, she was on top. Her finger nails lazily traced his muscle lines, his eyes were tightly closed as he shivered lightly under her touch. She smiled kissed his forehead. Soon enough he was ontop, stripped down to his boxers. Hermione still had on her skirt, and what lay beneath, but up top there was nothing and she knew he wanted her. Truth be told, she wanted him, but she was a virgin and wasn't willing to give that up. They continued to kiss and touch. That night they lay in his bed and learned about each other's body, likes, dislikes, memorizing body lines, where they like to be kissed, turn ons turn offs. Hermione felt like she was in heaven being in the hands of an expert.  
  
Hermione awoke to a strange room. She started to panic, wondering where she was. She felt an odd weight on her hip and looked down. A pale, but masculan arm was laid across her. Memories of the night flooded back to her like an explosion. She felt so safe in his arms.  
  
"Morning, Sunshine." He mumbled. She smiled at him and sat up, kissing the tip of his nose. He smiled and hugged her to him.  
  
"So, did you regret showing the school my picture?" She shook her head no and giggled at his facial expression."Why not?" She looked at him.  
  
"Because it was all worth it." She simply stood and left his room, leaving him to smile at her retreating form.   
  
Together, they ran down the halls, late for Transfigeration. Hermione's robes were flying behind her as she hadn't buttoned them up yet. They stepped into the class right as the bell rang.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, so good of you to join us. Two seconds later and I'm afraid I'd've had to take points off. Take your seats. Seeing as you two were last, and didn't get to choose your partner, you two will be partners."  
  
With a flick of her wrist, McGonagall had instructions written on the board. Hermione seated herself next to Draco, and started transforming things.   
  
Soon the day was over and Hermione was free to do whatever. Having already finished EVERY assignment due for the next month, she decided to go to the library and read. She dashed up to her room to change out of her uniform. She put on a black pleated mini skirt, and a black tank top. Her hair charmed to fall straight down.She was wearing platform knee-high boots to complete the look. She got to the library and started reading, ignoring a comple of gossiping Slytherins, Pansy being their ring leader. 'Oh, how I hate that stupid Pansy. She looks like a pig that got hit in the face with a baseball bat.' Little did Hermione know, Pansy had started for her direction. Hermione pretended not to see her, but grabbed a few of (meaning 8 or 9 in her arms and 20 more in her bag) the books she was reading and looked at her watch(as part of the act), then hurried out the library, successfully avoiding a run-in with Pansy Pig-faced Parkinson. Little did she know, Pansy had followed Hermione to the Head Dorms. She said the password(sugar canes) quickly then rushed in, Pansy saying the same words Hermione did, following Hermione.  
  
"Nice room, Mudblood. It doesn't suit you though. It's better fit for me." Pansy said rudely flopping down on Hermione's bed. Hermione screamed loudly and Pansy hit her in the face. But, the assault didn't stop there, Pansy didn't let up until Hermione was puking up blood all over the floor. Pansy reached down and touched some of the blood.  
  
"Stay away from Drakie, here me? I can do a lot worse! And your blood really is dirty, it's all over your floor." Pansy walked out of Hermione's room, leaving her to bleed. Hermione was too weak to get up, hoping Draco would come in to say goodnight and find her. She curled into a little ball and fell asleep in her blood.  
  
Draco(this is where he was while Hermione was being pummeled by Pansy)  
  
He leaned back in the steamy hot bath, and heard the portrait slam shut.'Hermione must be going to the library.' Draco got out of the bath and dressed into jeans and a black baggy shirt. He went out the portrait in means of going to the library to walk Hermione back to the Head Dorms.  
  
"Hey, Draco!" the two idiots ran up to Draco, almost tripping on their own two feet.  
  
"What?" Draco was very annoyed. They always came at the wrong time.  
  
"We gotta show you something."  
  
"Sorry, but, I'm inclined to aquiest to your request." The two neanderthals simply looked at each ON DRACO IT'S SO COOL!" So Draco simply let them drag him in the opposite way of the library. When he finally saw what it was they wanted to show him, he hit them on the heads.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS! I WAS GOING SOMEWHERE AND YOU DRAG ME AWAY TO SHOW ME A SCARECROW?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL?!?! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!"  
  
"But....Draco it's a COOL scarecrow...look...it doesn't move! How can it scare crows?" Draco stayed silent pretending to think, then moved behind the thing, completely hidden. Crabbe and Goyle looked around.  
  
"Draco, where'd ya go?????" Suddenly the Scarecrow jumped off it's stick holder thingy and raised it's fists at the idiots.  
  
"BOO!" the "scarecrow" yelled. Crabbe and Goyle took off runnning, screaming something that sounded an aweful lot like "Killer Scarecrow." Draco threw the thing down and walked back to the castle laughing to himself. He walked up to the castle and then towards the library. When he got there, a group of Slytherin girls were sitting there swooning over Draco.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione Granger? I have head business with her." The girls looked at each other then to Draco.  
  
"Yea, she rushed outta here like 5 minutes ago, Pansy was secretly following her." Draco tore out of the library and to his dorm. He lightly tapped on Hermione's door. He shrugged it off, she was either still gone somewhere or sleeping. He put his hand on the rail and started down the stairs to the common room, but he stopped abruptly. He looked at the sticky red goo on his fingers, then smelled it. 'BLOOD! OH NO! HERMIONE!' Draco rushed into her room to find her curled into a little ball laying in her own blood. Draco tried to ignore the fact he could see perfectly up her mini skirt. He shook the thought out of his head, no time for that. He picked her up bridal style and carried her carefully down the halls to the hospital wing, cradling her in his arms. 'Please let no one see us. Please.' He successfully got her to the hospital wing unnoticed. 


End file.
